UmIkuto?
by Moonshinehearts
Summary: An Amuto Oneshot. Ikuto is about to burst. Why did the one he fell for have to be so young? When Ikuto pays a visit to a sleeping Amu, things get a little complicated.


Ikuto's heart did not pound, his throat did not feel dry. Unfortunately his stomach could not dodge those horrible butterflies. Slowly he made his way to Amu's house, he could just not keep away from the sweet girl. Although lately he was a bit afraid to re-enter her home, because every time he saw her all he could think of was those shiny innocent pink lips, that he wanted to seal with his own. As he neared Ikuto wiped his lips on his jacket sleeve, next time his thoughts went so far he would have to remember not to drool.

Ikuto sighed and pounced onto Amu's balcony silently, sticking the landing. He knew if he knocked Amu would lock the door, so Ikuto simply opened the sliding door and stepped inside. Amu was sitting at her desk. As Ikuto came closer he noticed the girl seemed to be asleep. Ikuto took one hand out of his jeans and poked the back of Amu's head. Amu's stirred and waved he hand as if she was swatting away a fly. Ikuto smiled and pulled his other hand out the pocket it had currently been in.

Placing himself behind Amu, I rested my hands on her neck. He soft hair tickled my hands as I moved my fingers across her neck. As excepted Amu was ticklish. She rose in her chair, holding her stomach and giggling. "Amu good evening." I said blankly. Amu stopped shaking and turned around in her chair. "Ikuto?" I shook my head and playfully patted her. "Are your parents home?" I asked. "Urm.. no. They went out to the market sometime ago. Hey! Wait what are you going to do?!" She asked jumping out of her chair.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie." Amu froze. "What?" "Amu would you like to watch a movie with me?" There was a moment of silence as Amu mulled this over. Shaking my head, I turned to her door. "I'm gonna go watch something. Feel free to join me." I walked out the door and down the stairs, into the kitchen. I searched the cabinet for some popcorn. None was found. I did find a mother load of pocky. I pulled a box off the shelf.

Turning around I walked past the kitchen table and plopped myself onto the couch in front of the TV. I reached for the remote and switched it on. Carefully I surfed through all the channels until I found what I was looking for. Vocaloid3Kam, Amu had been talking about this show since it came out. Turns out it wasn't half bad. I set down the remote and put a pocky in my mouth. "VOCALO-" I heard someone shout from behind me. Rolling over I peered behind the couch and saw Amu at the end of the stairs.

She had put her hands over her mouth and was bright red. Without another word she put her fists at her sides and stomped over to the couch. "Episode 30. Len-kun? Are we _just _twins?" Rin announced from the TV. Amu's head snapped up as she tuned into the whatever the TV was doing. "Right after the break!" The TV finished.

Amu sighed. "Stupid TV..." I stared at her for a moment. Should I really do this? I looked at her vulnerable neck. Her soft features and sweet pink lips. Oh well, I guess I can decide whether or not this was s good idea later. "Amu could you sit on my lap?" I asked. Amu again turned to stone. Shaking it all off she turned to glare at me. "No." I pouted. "Amu?"

I said shifting to being on my hands and knees. I moved a little closer to her on the couch. I cocked my head before speaking again "But, doesn't it feel good? To be close to someone? To be so close you can feel their heart beat?" I stepped closer and licked my lips. "Have you ever felt a boy's chest against yours?"

Amu gasped and tried to hide the blush with her hand. "I-I-I-I..." She mumbled. "I can show you. It fills you heart with a feeling of..." I said looking away. "W-what?" Amu asked cautiously. "You won't know until you feel it." I looked up at her with my sexy-evil look. "I goes through your breasts and fills your heart. It only works if you truly love a person and I'm sure you will find _nothing_ more satisfying." Amu stared at me wide-eyed.

I had to admit though, this was stirring up my hormones more than I meant it to. Reaching over her legs I placed my hand over hers. Looking into her eyes I said the last thing needed before she would break. "Well Amu? Are you curious yet? And anyway who else can you do this with? Is Tadase going to come in your home?" Breathing into her ear I whispered. "Is Tadase going to embrace you tenderly until your heart bursts? Can Tadase give you anything truly satisfying?" Oh no. I need to calm down, my words were suggesting more that I meant them to.

Amu stared down at her knees. Her fists balled up and her face red. Obviously Amu wanted to, did she not know what to do? What was it? Why didn't she let me? It was just a hu-

My eyes widened in surprise as Amu started to do something...crazy? She pulled her legs up onto the couch and slid them under me. She placed herself flat onto the couch...right under me. I stared down at her. Her skin was shiny, from sweat? Her cheeks carried a rosy blush and her eyes were squeezed shut. Pressing her lips together she reached up. _'Why is she...oh..." _I thought. Was this really how the girl thought you hugged someone?

I closed my eyes and snickered. It wasn't long until I was laughing my *** off. Amu opened her eyes...then blinked...then got mad. "ARE YOU GOING TO TRICK ME EVERYTIME?! AND JUST FOR A LAUGH?!" She shouted kicking and flailing her arms. I grabbed her arms and pinned her down. Leaning down so close I could have kissed her, we stared into each others eyes. "Amu, it's not that. Do you really think that's how people hug?" She stared up at me. Her cheeks were tinged red and she realized her mistake.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Uh I didn't know I was doing something wrong..." [ T-T why does everything their doing sound so dirty?] "No. You didn't do anything wrong. Because..." I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her. "That's how lovers hug." This was amazing. Every sense in my body heightened, I kept my eyes closed. I absorbed her sweet scent and the way her body went up and down with every breath. I wanted to to taste this girl, her skin, her lips, her tongue, her...

"LOVERS?!" She shouted. I sighed, could I not spend one moment drowning in ecstasy with this girl? "GET OFF YOU PERVERT! I AM SICK OF YOUR TEASING AND LIES!" I lifted myself up. "Amu." I said firmly. "I _am not _messing with you!" Amu rolled her eyes and tried to push me off. I held her face. "Look. What will it take to make you believe that...Amu. Don't you understand?! I-I Amu Hinamori _I love you__._" ….That did not just happen.

And it got worse as my cheeks slowly turned reddish. _'No no no! Do not let this happen!" _I thought shaking my head but, no I was on a roll. My mouth just wouldn't close. "Amu, I love you. Everything about you. Your short hair, you **X** clip. The way you blush and smile. How you let you guard down around me. The way you walk, the way you cry. How you care about others before thinking of yourself. And Amu, I just want to be there when _you _need to be thought of. I just want you Amu."

" How you make my heart beat and I almost can't speak around you. When you grow up I want to take you to the prom. To walk around holding hands and smiling. I want to ask you to marry me and have my child when your ready. But until then Amu..I'm going to wait for you. I will _always _be waiting for you Amu."

I forgot Amu was still so young. I put my hand over my mouth and immediately regretted every word. Amu stared at me as I stepped off the couch. I turned and started to run when Amu grabbed the back of my shirt. I turned around and saw her looking down trying to hide her blush. "C-could you watch the show with me? Just until Momma and Papa get back? And I was wondering if I, could urm, can I still sit on your lap?"

I smiled, I walked up to Amu and picked her up. She seemed surprised as I twirled her around and sat us both down on the couch. (On my lap of course **;) **[Hee hee!])

So in the show it featured Rin today. It went through her normal day: Waking up, getting ready, singing practice, going home/ some other wacky thing. Then it got to her and Len. Rin I guess had feelings for him and she the whole rest of the episode Rin was trying to ask Len about it. And Len was trying to confess. In the end neither accomplished either task and episode 31 was about SeeU for some random reason.

"Ikuto~~" Amu said sleepily. "What?" I asked. "I'm hungry." She replied. Hungry? Well she _was_ asleep when I got here and that was a half-hour episode... "What would you like to eat?" I asked patting her head. She turned around on my lap. "Can I have anything I want?" "Yeah as long as your parents are stocked up in ingredients." Amu looked down at her fingers that were endlessly poking each other. "Well? What do you want Amu?" I asked.

He face heated up. "Pocky..." I stared at her. "Okay." I said. I leaned over the side of the couch and grabbed the box I had brought with me. "Here." I said handing them to her. "Ikuto. Carry me up to my bedroom." Amu commanded. What was she doing? "Sure." I said. I gave the pocky box to Amu and picked her up bridal style. I carried her up the stairs and into her room, gently putting setting her down on the bed. "Ikuto could you wait outside my door for a second?" I nodded and left the room. Was it already that late? Amu might have been going crazy from lack of sleep.

After a couple minutes Amu's door opened. I looked over and saw Amu in a slightly see-through pink silk night gown. Amu didn't wear night gowns. What happened to those orange one's with the **X** buttons? She reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me into her room. "Ikuto lay on my bed." Amu said to me. I stared at her. "Please Ikuto?" She asked giving me something I never expected to receive. She gave me an _adorable _pouty little girl look. But in no way was I going to lay down on her bed.

"Why?" I asked. "Do you not trust me?" She asked. Amu came dangerously close to me. That forced me to back up, right into Amu's bed. This made me fall right onto her bed. "I want to pay you back for earlier." Amu told me getting on top of me. _'Nononononononononononononono no! Amu this in __not__ how we work!" _I closed my eyes as she stuck something into my mouth.

I opened my eyes and saw she had put a pocky in my mouth. "One bite." Amu said. She pressed her lip against the other side of the pocky and took one bite. I sat up, forcing Amu onto my lap. She smirked. _'YOU EVEN STOLE MY TRADEMARK DAMIT!' _Amu opened her mouth. She took the pocky and put it under her tongue. "Ikuto. Take a bite." Amu dared. I am going to _kill _you for this later! No being able to resist I took a bite of the pocky. [Note: I am just using the pocky {Poky? No...it's pocky} like the spaghetti off lady and the tramp. But I am much more excited to see when Amu and Ikuto get to the end. ;)]

Amu smiled. "Good." Again she bit some off. I saw her skin was shiny again but, right now all I could think of was her lips coming closer to mine. This time I wasn't in charge of what happened. Amu took two more bites. "One more." She said. The pocky messed up the way she said it. It sounded like she was out of breath just to get to me. I closed my eyes. _'Oh well might as well give all of them what they want.' _I advanced toward Amu and bit off the last piece.

Amu's lips were soft against mine. I didn't know she wore cherry lip gloss. Here I was thinking the shine was natural... I put my hand in her hair and gave her a _real _kiss. Then I really got to taste her lip gloss. I pulled away and Amu wrapped her small arms around me. "I-Ikuto?" "What?" "I want to be with you too."


End file.
